


The Fight

by dralexreid



Series: Dr Piper Bishop [49]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dralexreid/pseuds/dralexreid
Relationships: Dr Spencer Reid/Dr Piper Bishop
Series: Dr Piper Bishop [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972852
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Vacation, Piper, I mean it. C’mon, how awesome would it be? Just the three of us hitting every restaurant in the Bay!”_

“Lucy, may I remind you that you have tuitions costs? That both Daniel and I are paying for?” Piper said sardonically as she flaunted past the elevators and into the bullpen.

“ _For the record, may I state that the two of you are under no legal obligation under U.S. law to pay for your younger sister’s tuition fees?”_

“I don’t need a vacation,” Piper argued. “And I regret convincing Daniel to help you with that legal drama.”

“ _It was a good pilot! My professor said I could really make it. Plus, with both my siblings in the crime genre, there’s endless material to work with.”_

“You’re going off-track, Luce,” Piper reminded her as she plopped into her seat. “Besides, Daniel’s got a huge caseload.”

“ _No, he doesn’t. He’s taking a few days off. You forget he’s got a staff now.”_

“How’d he pull that?”

“ _You’ve met Dan. He can convince anyone of anything. Except you and going on vacation. Pipes, please. I am bored out of my mind and summer break’s almost here.”_ Piper noticed Hotch walk down from his office.

“Sorry, Luce. I gotta get back to work.”

“ _See what I mean! You’re always—”_ Piper flipped the cell shut.

“Grab your go bag,” Hotch directed, holding his own bag in his hands. “Briefing’s on the jet.” Piper rushed to grab her own and Spencer’s before following.

“Where are we headed?”

“San Francisco,” he said as they entered the elevator where Spencer already stood, watching them shut in front of him. “Your hometown.”

* * *

“What do we know about the past years' victims?” Rossi asked, walking over with a cup of coffee in his hands.

“All of our victims are transients from the Tenderloin District,” Piper started quickly. “Great Vietnamese food, terrible crime rates, not to mention the drug problems down there.”

“So, this unsub's choosing easy targets that won't be missed,” Derek proposed. “He's not concerned with the challenge of the hunt. All these victims are part of a larger plan.”

“How far is Presidio Park from the Tenderloin District?” Spencer asked.

“No time to take a look at a map?” Piper grinned. “Little under 15 minutes,” she answered.

“Morgan’s right,” Emily said from behind Piper’s seat. “This guy’s meticulous, organised, he’s mission-oriented. There’s a larger game at play here.”

“Did you guys find any significance to the dates?” Hotch asked, glancing between Spencer and Piper.

“Nothing historical or cultural. It's gotta be personal for the unsub,” Spencer answered quickly and Hotch nodded before directing them to their roles. Morgan and Hotch were to go to the coroner’s office while Rossi and Prentiss would take a look at the dumpsite. Meanwhile, JJ, Bishop and Reid would hit up the police department, a direction Piper seemed uncomfortable taking.

“Looks like we’re not getting much sleep the next few days,” Emily snickered to Piper, sauntering around to take an empty seat.

“What about Cooper’s team?” Rossi asked. “You said he had a theory.”

“He believes that whoever is murdering these homeless men is also abducting fathers and daughters and killing them once the transients are disposed of.”

“So then we'll investigate the dead men, and his team can see if there is a missing father and daughter,” Rossi followed on, nodding as he spoke.

“Why isn't his team on the jet now?” Emily asked.

“Because the director wouldn't authorize them joining the investigation,” Hotch answered quickly.

“They're working against the director's orders?” Rossi was surprised.

“We need to concentrate on the dead men abducted from the tenderloin. Cooper's team can help determine If there's a missing father and daughter and whether it's connected to our case.”

“Or you could get in serious hot water if the director thinks you're helping to defy her,” Emily said, her voice concerned.

“No, Hotch is right. I've known Sam Cooper for 20 years, and I've never seen him defy an order. If he feels this strong about a hunch, we need to help him however we can.” The briefing seemed to end there and Hotch moved from his seat next to Piper to one beside Rossi.

“So, Bishop, you excited about San Francisco?”

“Sure,” she answered Morgan as he slumped into the free seat. “Not too thrilled about the murders. But yeah.” She continued flicking through the files.

“Got any plans?”

“Might see my mom,” she said quietly, and Morgan took it as a sign to pull out his headphones. She glanced up at Reid, nodding to him surreptitiously before returning to the file.

When they landed, Emily and Rossi made their way past the Marina District into Presidio Park before ducking through trees, low branches and yellow tape until they met the detective. “Have all the dumpsites been this isolated?” Emily prompted the detective, both hands in each coat pocket. She always underestimated how cold San Francisco could be.

“He keeps away from the main paths, never dumps them in lighted areas,” the Asian detective answered.

“So, he had to have studied the terrain beforehand. He's organized,” Emily proposed to Rossi who examined the ground.

“And physical enough to haul a body a long way on his own,” he added. “What can you tell us about the victims?” Rossi said, turning to face the middle-aged detective.

“They were all living on the streets. No witnesses. Our guess is he managed to lure them, promising food or drugs.”

“Were any reported missing?”

“No. We do know they all came from the same few blocks in the Tenderloin.” Rossi glanced at Emily before they suggested getting back to the station.

Meanwhile, Derek and Aaron stood patiently in front of the medical examiner who took care in uncovering the victim. He was pale with stubble around his chin, a dark purple scar in the middle of his forehead and sutures keeping his chest together.

“If he hadn't been shot, he probably would have died of internal bleeding,” the coroner reported as Hotch used his gloved hands to gingerly pick up his cold wrist, turning it to face Derek who glanced over the deep bruising over his knuckles.

“It looks like he landed a few shots of his own,” Hotch proposed.

“There's powder residue in his skull,” the coroner continued. “He had to have been subdued when he was shot.”

“So, he gets abducted off the street quietly enough that there are no witnesses,” Derek thought aloud. “But then he fights for his life, only to let the unsub shoot him execution-style? What the hell is he doing with them?” Hotch sighed deeply, thanking the coroner before heading out with Derek to the SUV.

At the precinct, Piper barely acknowledged the officers. With the Marina District closest to the disposal site, they’d decided to work from the local precinct to Piper’s disapproval. Spencer knew that sooner or later she would run into her father, a man who had long since abandoned them and as far as he knew, that collision was not going to be pretty, a conclusion made all the more valid by Piper’s refusal to talk to him about it. JJ, on the other hand, was completely at ease with the friendly officers. Piper looked back from her board as JJ walked in with a plate full of doughnuts, smiling as Spencer pounced on the only one with chocolate sprinkles. “I can’t believe they got us doughnuts.”

“Was it Fitz?” Piper asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s uh, got a thing for blondes,” Piper snickered as she reached for a doughnut.

“You know the entire precinct?” JJ asked, laughing.

“A few,” Piper answered before taking a big bite. “I practically grew up in this precinct.” JJ nodded slowly as they finished their doughnuts before diving into work. JJ fielded calls from ‘concerned citizens’ and the odd annoying journalists or reporters. Emily and Rossi arrived a few minutes after Morgan and Hotch and the group relayed information between each other until Hotch got a call.

“Okay. Mmhmm. I’ll meet you there.” He pocketed his cell and glanced at the stares he received from his team. “Bishop, you’re with me. Cooper’s got a lead.”

“Already?” she asked, grabbing her leather jacket before following Hotch out. “I like this guy.” He sent the address to her GPS and watched as she moved to a bike just as a police car pulled up before getting into his own SUV. Eventually, they reconvened at a middle-class, suburban neighbourhood. Piper swerved to a halt as Hotch’s SUV pulled in with another dark car. From it emerged SSA Sam Cooper, a man in equal standing as Hotch, leader of his own unit.

“Agent Cooper, this is Dr Bishop,” Hotch said quickly as Piper outstretched her hand from her seat on the bike. She swung her leg around to stand before addressing the two men.

“So, who are our victims?”

“Jane and Ben McBride. Jane’s 14,” Sam reported. “She didn't show up for school yesterday or this morning. Dad hasn't been at his contracting company for the last 2 days.”

“We’ve been here less than a day,” Hotch said, surprised at Sam’s progress.

“I’ve got a good team. Shall we?” Sam stuck his thumb over to the house and Piper grinned before following Hotch to the house. Sam rapped on the door 4 times with his knuckles, Mrs McBride opening the door before the 5th. She was tall, but young, the cowled neck of her emerald sweater lingering by her neck.

“Mrs Mcbride? I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI. This is Agent Cooper and Dr Bishop.”

“We're here to determine whether your husband and your daughter are missing,” Sam announced.

“Don't,” she said quietly, confusing the agents.

“Ma'am, are you ok?” Piper asked before the young woman pulled the door further back.

“Just...just get inside, please,” she rushed. “Hurry.” Piper barely made it through the door when Mrs McBride slammed the door behind her before she leaned against another doorframe, closing her eyes.

“Ma’am,” Piper tried again until she looked up and Piper took a step back at the sight of the pain in her eyes.

“You just got my family murdered.” Piper froze, blinking at the young woman in front of her until Sam moved forward, seating the woman gently onto her couch. She explained everything slowly, fighting through tears as she got to the tv remote. Piper stood still, watching the TV flicker to life. A young man, bruised and battered, sat in full view of the agents. Hotch recognised him immediately as the pale man lain before him earlier that day.

“That's the first victim from the park,” Piper said. Her voice was hollowed out as she unflinchingly watched the murder.

“The man on the phone said he'd kill Ben and Jane if I brought in the police. He said that if I needed proof, I should check my front porch, and when I did, this was there.”

“He's careful,” Piper murmured. “Nothing to distinguish him or his location.”

“Were there any other instructions?” Sam asked.

“No,” the woman answered. “He said he'd call with more. Do you think he's watching? I mean, is he going to kill them?”

“The video was shot by a camera on a tripod,” Hotch said softly. “Which means he probably doesn't have a partner.”

“It would be almost impossible for him to take your family prisoner and do surveillance simultaneously,” Sam added.

“And he's done this before? So why didn't someone come forward after to say what happened?”

“He doesn't leave anybody with knowledge alive,” Sam said.

“And we'll post an agent here to keep you safe,” Hotch said. “Can you excuse us a moment?” Piper watched Cooper and Hotch leave before taking a seat next to Mrs McBride.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to see them again.” Piper let her hand rest on the young woman’s thigh.

“Don’t give up. Not yet,” Piper said.

“How do I know he’s not hurting them?” Piper was struck dumb. She didn’t. Every victim thus far was left killed and bloody and bruised and battered beyond repair.

“This man is organised,” Piper started slowly. “He does these crimes for a total of 3 days and then disappears. I’m asking you to hold out hope for 3 days. Can you do that for me?” Mrs McBride’s woeful eyes looked deep into Piper’s warm brown ones and she nodded slowly. Hotch’s head ducked through Mrs McBride’s front door.

“Bishop! Time to go.” Piper nodded, pulling out a card for the young woman before leaving.

“What’s up, Cap?”

“They found another body. Emily’s got a theory.” Piper nodded, folding her arms across her chest. “Both victims are violently injured. She thinks the unsub’s making them fight each other.”

“Was it the father?” she asked.

“No, another homeless man.”

“Maybe he’s making the homeless men fight the fathers.”

“It would account for the bruising on our victims,” Sam added.

“Especially considering the timing of each body. It’s always been two homeless men, then the father and daughter,” Hotch followed along

“Not to mention how he treats the father and daughters. I mean he dumps the homeless men in isolated areas in Presidio, but the father and daughter are blindfolded and kept in a car,” Piper added. Hotch raised an eyebrow at her. “I got bored. You kept me at the precinct all day. I read the case file.” Sam chuckled as he gazed at her fondly.

“Well, my guy called me, noticed something bizarre. The wounds on the vics, they’re made from rubber bullets.”

“They use those at San Quentin,” Piper noted. “The prison guards use them to keep prisoners in control.”

“We need to deliver the profile,” Hotch reminded them.

“I’ve got an in with the prison,” Sam said. “I’ll send my guy down but he’ll need one of your guys to help with the profile.”

“I’ll send Rossi to pick your guy up. Piper, we’ll get back and deliver the profile.” They got back within minutes and Spencer’s fears were quickly realised. Leo Bishop was a tall, dark-haired man with worry lines creased on his face like the wrinkled white shirt he wore under a sweater vest that even Spencer Reid would be jealous of. His eyes held a familiar twinkle and Spencer instantly saw what Aubrey might have found attractive in the man. But for now, no collision had occurred, and he hoped it stayed that way.

“It's very likely that this unsub has a prison record,” Hotch started.

“He's white and, judging by the age of the people he abducts, most likely in his 30s,” Reid continued.

“And considering the terrain in which he's dumping the bodies, we think that he's imposing or at least very physically fit,” Hotch continued.

“He also has access to a space that's large enough to house and control a number of prisoners, all without disturbing the neighbours,” Piper took over. “Look for abandoned warehouses, gyms, anything in between the Marina District and the Tenderloin District. This guy keeps to the same hunting ground. Same dumpsite.”

“He’s organised, meticulous and mission-oriented. He works in cycles and patterns, probably a result of prison life,” Spencer added.

“We think the man has a daughter of his own, most likely a brunette like Jane. The dates he chooses probably correspond to an event involving his own daughter,” Hotch continued. “Our guess is that he lost his daughter in some way and it's symbolic of him not fighting for her in the first place.”

“A lot of times, killers choose victims that are surrogates for someone, like a wife or a mother. In this case, we think his own guilt is making him choose surrogates that represent himself,” Piper finished.

“That’s all. Thank you.” As the officers drained out to their desks or patrols, Sam entered the precinct with a British agent and Emily in tow. “We’ve doubled the patrol in the Tenderloin,” Hotch reported.

“You know what? I think we need profilers out here, too. He could be out there hunting for homeless men to fight the father.” Cooper pointed to the Brit in practical gear. “This kid, best sniper I've ever seen. He could view a lot of ground from the rooftop.”

“I think you’re right,” Hotch agreed. “Prentiss, you okay covering the ground solo?”

“No problem,” she answered easily.

“Maybe we can catch him trying to abduct another victim,” Hotch hoped before dismissing the team to their patrols. Piper juggled her keys to the SUV as she grabbed a jacket and made her way to the station entrance. As the conversation ended, Spencer watched Piper grab her keys and saw Leo approach her as she headed out, their conversation out of earshot.

“Piper,” he called out.

“Father,” she murmured half-heartedly.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“Didn’t see the need to,” she said bluntly, tossing the keys to her bike between her hands.

“Not gonna give your old man a hug?”

“No, I’m good,” she answered him again, with the same bluntness. “Was there anything else?” He glanced back at the officers watching him surreptitiously.

“Would you mind not making me look like a fool?” he muttered darkly.

“You mean the way you made us feel all the time? I don’t mind at all.” She folded her arms, challenging him.

“Piper, all I’m asking for—”

“I’ll tell you what I think you want. You want me to hug you and call you daddy so you can feel a little bit better about my childhood,” she said evenly. “Did they ask questions?” Piper asked in mock curiosity. “Like, hey Leo, I didn’t notice Daniel come home for Thanksgiving this year? Or maybe, what did Lucy get you for Christmas?”

“Look, I didn’t spend all these years taking care of you three for this kind of attitude,” he warned in a low voice.

“God, Dad, this isn’t a game anymore.” Piper struggled to keep her voice even. “You can’t keep being nice to me when you need me,” she said wearily. “I’m tired of it.” She carded a free hand through her hair. “You want to show your friends that you’re a great father but you’re not,” she said simply.

“Stop embarrassing me, you pathetic—” he stopped himself, as though remembering where he was. Piper stood stock still, her usually warm eyes void of any emotion. He glanced around nervously, changing tack. “I care about you, Piper. You and Daniel and Lucy.” His voice was like caramel, thick and sweet and sticky.

“No, you don’t,” she said, her voice softer than a whisper. “You only care about yourself.”

“That’s enough from you,” he hissed. His eyes had turned to slits but Piper wasn’t afraid anymore. She wasn’t 15, gravely dependent on him and the last barrier protecting him from her siblings. She was 28, an integral member of the BAU with 4 PhDs and years’ worth of research under her belt.

“I gotta go, Dad,” she said wearily, clenching her keys and Leo rubbed his face as he turned to go to his desk. Spencer drew a hand up to run through his hair, concerned, before turning to his map as Emily got ready for her assignment.

The unit divided into pairs taking quarters of the Tenderloin. Emily and Mick took the middle, with the handsome Brit on the roof with a sniper’s scope. Derek blended into the crowd as he leant against a brick wall with Gina LaSalle in a stationed SUV. Piper stood on a corner, tapping a cup of coffee against her thigh as Spencer watched closely. Rossi and Hotch, who had no hope of blending in, sat in opposing SUVs while Sam watched nearby. They heard a small scuffle over the radio with Emily chasing a possible unsub, to no avail.

“Just a junkie,” she sighed into her mic. As the night began to wane, the streets quietened, and the exhausted unit trooped back to Cooper’s hideout close by.

“How’d you score this place?” Morgan asked Cooper.

“Friend knows a friend who knows a slumlord who gave us a great deal,” Cooper answered and both teams crashed wherever they could. Piper woke first at about 5:30, an old habit-kicking back in and she slipped out of the hole-in-the-wall make-shift office to grab breakfast for the team. Her feet dragged her close enough to the coast to a familiar bagel chain, surprised to see Jamie working the register.

“Hey, Bishop!” He held out a fist and Piper bumped it cheerily.

“You’re up early,” Piper laughed, remembering late sleepovers when Jamie would sneak in through Lucy’s window to hang out. He always grumbled as Piper tried to kick him out at 6 before their father awoke.

“I’m also not 12 anymore.” Piper raised an eyebrow. “I’m not. Got into college too.”

“No way. Little Jamie Mitchell. Where’d you get into?”

“Hospitality at CCA. Dad thinks I can run this thing.”

“Nice,” Piper slapped his hand. “Guess you’re all grown up now.”

“Alright, c’mon. Lemme guess, an Aubrey Bishop special, I’m thinking a California Melt.” Piper chuckled wryly.

“I’m here with a bunch of friends. You think you can pull out 10 of them?”

“Gimme a half hour and I’ll get it to ya with coffee too,” he smirked. The two talked about old times over sounds of sizzling cheese and smells of spinach and tomato, gossiping about Holly James and Terri Stewart and reminiscing over past lives. The sight of trays of coffee and bags of breakfast made Jamie convince Piper to let him drop her off. By no later than 6:45, Piper was back on California Street and with her old friend, managed to bring all the food inside. Cooper and Hotch were barely awake, blearily watching as Piper hugged Jamie warmly. “It was good seeing you, Bishop.”

“You too, Mitchell.” As the young man left, they were hit with a sudden realisation, or rather two. One, San Francisco had unparalleled sandwiches and coffee. Two, they were on day 2. Time was running out, and it became clearer as they finished breakfast and got back in the saddle. JJ and Derek started laying out Garcia’s data while Cooper and Hotch directed Piper and Gina to hit the McBride house and gather data for victimology. Phantom, or Simms which was his real name, called back his friend from San Quentin and Cooper joked with Rossi before the older man left with Simms. Meanwhile, Spencer and Hotch went over the profile with Emily and Mick.

“The profile says he's spent time in prison and probably lost a teenage daughter In a way that corresponds to the dates he abducts and kills his victims,” Hotch announced.

“We have the dates in question divided into 4 specific subsets,” Spencer said. “Uh, this group is teenage girls age 13 to 16 who were removed from their fathers' care. These are deaths of teenagers the same age.”

“The remainder is men arrested for violent crimes and anyone serving a prison sentence during the same window,” Derek finished.

“The stressor's in here somewhere,” Cooper announced. Let's find something that looks promising So we can start running background checks. The remnants of the teams started shedding through the evidence while Hotch made his way outside to answer a call and Cooper followed. They stood in the damp alley tucked inside California Street as Strauss started ripping into Hotch.

_“I'm calling to check on the status of your case.”_

“We're pursuing a secondary line of investigation.”

_“And why is that?”_

“Let me talk to her for a second,” Cooper started, reaching out his hand for the phone and Hotch obliged. “Ma'am?”

_“Do you think I'm stupid, Agent Cooper?”_

“No, ma'am, uh, I do not think you're stupid.”

_“Is it unclear when I give an order?”_

“You should know that Agent Hotchner, he had nothing to do with this.”

_“We need to be invited in by the locals. You weren't.”_

“You do realize that my theory was right?”

_“I want you back here today.”_

“I can't do that.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“You can fire me tomorrow. Right now, I got less than 24 hours before a father and a daughter turn up dead somewhere in the city, and I refuse to be on an aeroplane while the son of a bitch dumps their bodies. Now, with all...all possible respect... I gotta go. I got work to do.”

 _“Tell Agent Hotchner I will deal with the both of you when you get back.”_ Cooper cut the call, glancing back at Hotch.

“So, where were we?” he asked with a grin. Hotch smiled at his old friend, grabbing the cell he handed back before turning in step with Cooper to go back inside.

\--

Piper slowed to a stop in front of an SUV in a now-familiar neighbourhood. She swung a leg around to greet the young blonde who stepped out. “Nice bike,” she pointed. “Suzuki, right?”

“I’ve got a Yamaha back in D.C.” Piper grinned, blatantly showing off.

“So that’s the one to steal off you,” Gina mirrored Piper’s grin. “Cooper told me about you.”

“Should I be worried?” Piper chuckled.

“No, all good things. By the way, tell that friend of yours that if Mick flirts with her, feel free to shoot him.” Piper laughed warmly.

“Trust me, she doesn’t need to be told.” She rapped on the door twice and Mrs McBride’s head popped around the door. Together, the ladies explained the profile to the woman before asking to see Jane’s room. “Can I ask, how does Cooper have an in with San Quentin?”

“Our resident hacker spent a few years there,” Gina answered as she gently looked through the drawers. “What about you?”

“Rossi’s done about half a dozen interviews there. It’s funny isn’t it?”

“What?” Gina straightened, pulling up her blue gloves.

“How hackers are always recruited from the other side.”

“I don’t think the good guys can always do what’s needed,” Gina answered sincerely. “But Prophet’s a good guy.” Piper nodded, unfazed by the nickname. She knew hackers always had anonymous names, but she’d never asked Garcia hers. She assumed it was something deeply personal. She noticed the blonde straighten and turn to view the large photo collage pinned up to the wall, before turning to the journal in her hand.

“I don’t get it.” Piper sighed, plopping the journal down and collapsing into the quilted mattress. “Jane’s telling her parents that they don't exist in her life, that her interests are an entirely different culture than her parents'. Why would she keep a journal out for anyone to read?”

“What's in it?”

“It's typical 14-year-old stuff...rants about her parents being unfair talks about some boy named David.”

“So, she's defiant, and she wants her parents to read it.”

“No, but she's private,” Piper countered. “She wouldn't commit these thoughts to paper in the first place.”

“Unless it was forced on her,” Gina proposed and Piper looked at her with new eyes.

“I like you,” she announced with a smile before tucking the pink journal in one hand and taking the steps down two at a time. “Can I ask, Jane’s journal, why does it only go back 9 months?”

“We went to a family counsellor who suggested Jane keep it,” the woman said, rubbing her face.

“Where was the office?” Gina prompted her.

“In the Tenderloin District.” Piper shared a look with Gina, and they excused themselves from the house before rushing back to their vehicles. Gina shared a call with her supervisor while weaving around the streets of San Francisco.

“The McBride family went to a therapy centre in the Tenderloin. The place also did evaluations for social services.”

 _“We profiled that the unsub may have had his daughter taken away from him,”_ Cooper said _. “If he was processed in the same place, then he would know how to target the fathers and daughters. Good work, Gina. Now get your ass back here.”_

“On my way, sir.”

Meanwhile, Hotch dialled his favourite analyst, passing the cell to Sam before moving to Derek’s pile of suspect lists.

“Talk to me.”

“Penelope Garcia. Sam Cooper.”

“Sam Cooper? As I live and breathe, and here I thought you were a story someone invented. What’ve you got?”

“Here's what I need from you... Anyone processed by social services who ended up losing a daughter. I don't care how big the list is. I can cross-reference it against my others.”

“Roger that. Gonna hack like the wind. Prepare to be wowed, sir.” He heard the line click and chuckled before turning around. It wasn’t surprising that Piper had once again pulled out all the stops to get them lunch while they worked. Spencer and Derek continued crossing off possibles from their lists while Emily kept getting distracted by Mick’s over eager flirting until Piper threw a chopstick at his head. Cooper had to step in when Mick turned it into a war, throwing pens and paper napkins at each other, much to Gina and Hotch’s amusement until Garcia called them.

_“All right, my tribe, I have a list of parents evaluated by Social Services, who ended up losing custody, but as Cooper predicted, it is a lengthy tale of woe.”_

“We'll use it to cross against the teenage girls who died on some of the dates in question,” Hotch said. “I'm gonna start reading names. You tell me if they're on your list. Maria Salter, Carla Denny...” he started listing as Cooper answered his cell, Hotch’s voice distant.

“Hey... Right. Sounds like a possible. Thanks, Prophet.” He turned of the cell, pocketing it as Mick finished the last of his lunch. “We have a name, a John Vincent Bell.”

“One of the girls who died was named Mandy Bell,” Spencer pointed out.

“Garcia, run the name John Vincent Bell against the family therapy list,” Hotch directed.

“Uh, shazam. Bell and his wife divorced. Then the wife died, and Bell was declared incompetent to have custody of the daughter due to a host of mental health issues.”

“They got that one right,” Mick scoffed, and Piper choked on her noodles.

“Oh, lord. And then, when Social Service agents showed up to remove the girl, Bell beat one of them to death, was given 7 years for manslaughter.”

“During which time, his daughter was in a car accident,” JJ announced. “Looks like she survived 3 days on life support, but eventually died of brain injuries.”

“Ok, so Bell is making these men fight to the death just like he did,” Derek pointed out.

“He's trying to prove he did what any father would do,” Piper said quietly. “Do we have an address?”

“Uh, the only listing I have is a gym on Hall Street in the Tenderloin. It belongs to Bell's family.”

“Bell’s Gym,” Piper recalled. “It hasn’t been operational in years,” she said, glancing up at Hotch who had an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

“We got him.” With Piper and Gina in the lead on her motorbike, the gym was quickly surrounded by flashing police lights and sirens. Cooper’s team took the lead in the assault as Hotch’s team took to their usual pairs. Hotch and Derek took the lead with Emily and Spencer flanking them while Piper and JJ brought in the rear. They cleared the smaller rooms while Cooper, Mick and Gina took the main pool area with the SWAT agents. Sam noticed the muffled yells from the corner and surged forward with Gina while Mick called in the paramedics.

“Sir, where's your daughter Jane?” Sam tried gently as he looked into the bloody, bruised face of Ben McBride.

“He took her.”

“How long ago?”

“A few minutes ago. Find her,” he begged. “Please find her.”

“I will,” Sam promised as Hotch marched in, JJ and Piper by his side.

“The place is clear,” Hotch announced. “He's on the street.”

“He's got the girl,” Sam reported.

“I'll stay with the father,” JJ volunteered, moving to check on Ben as Hotch dialled Garcia.

“Garcia, I need vehicle information for John Vincent Bell. Tell police we need an APB.”

“Gina, you're on the move,” Cooper directed.

“I can hit the rooftops,” Mick volunteered.

“Good. Go,” Hotch commanded and he sprinted outside the gym.

“I need a helicopter,” Sam added. “Bishop, you know the city?”

“Like the back of my hand, sir,” Piper offered.

“Garcia, tell San Francisco P.D. we need a chopper.” Mick took to the rooftops, sprinting up the stairs. Piper and Cooper took to the skies in the chopper while the rest of the BAU split into pairs, rushing to SUVs to patrol the neighbourhood.

“They can’t have gotten far,” Cooper murmured, pulling out his binoculars and tossing Piper an extra set of binoculars.

“You just carry these everywhere?” she smirked, pulling them up to keep an eye out.

“Bishop! Right there, sticking to the alleys,” he called out, pointing a finger down and Piper moved to the radio.

“Turk and Franklin, southeast corner,” she yelled out, wind whipping her ponytail.

“ _We’re 2 blocks away,”_ Derek said over his radio

 _“Cooper, you got a visual up there?”_ Mick yelled into the radio.

“He’s got the girl,” Sam cried. “Went inside a parking lot, building’s got an Orpheum sign.”

Piper called out. “Derek? You hear me?”

“ _Yeah, Eddy St. Where am I headed?”_

“Golden Gate Avenue. He’s gone into Opera Plaza.”

_“Almost there.”_

“Don’t shine it on the street,” Cooper ordered the pilot.

“Then why the hell are we up here?” the guy said frustratedly.

“Just give me the rooftop.”

“He can't escape up there.”

“This guy was locked alone in a box for 3 years,” Piper said into her mic. “If he feels trapped, his animal instinct's gonna kick in. He's either going to try to burrow or climb his way free.” Sam grinned.

“And since he can't dig his way out of here, I guarantee you he's going to the roof. Everyone, be advised... He's going to the roof.” The chopper circled around the building, keeping a light shone on the rooftops. Piper twisted her silver ring as Sam watched in apprehension. Derek and Gina ripped out of the SUV, meeting Emily at the entrance of the cinema before sprinting inside through the circular parking lots and up through the roof staircase. Piper felt the chopper lower, saw its light trained on the roof as two figures sprinted out to the top. “He’s trapped,” Cooper called out through the radio. Three figures sprinted out after him. “Keep the light on. Do not blind my agents,” Cooper instructed calmly.

Below, Emily kept her gun trained on the man dressed in a ratty shirt, quelling the panic building in her chest. She heard both Derek and Gina yelling at him to put the gun down and Emily watched him climb the ledge, gun trained on the teenager in his grip. He let her go, climbing higher onto the ledge and Emily bit back a scream as the man teetered on a 50 ft drop. They watched as he shrugged and let himself fall. 5 agents watched in silence, shock careening in their veins, until the sobbing of a young woman shook them from their stupor. Gina surged for the girl as Emily ran over to the ledge, glancing over, expecting to see a straight drop and a middle-aged man dead. Instead, she saw a second ledge and John Bell lying, eyes wide open, staring at her. Her heart stopped as he raised his gun to her, rising, finger pressed to the trigger when two clear shots rang out and blood spurted from his chest. He lay dead and Emily looked up beyond the neon sign to see a pinprick figure, a handsome Brit smiling back as she sighed in relief. Cooper’s pilot raised the helicopter up and over to the nearest stop, letting Piper and Sam out. Piper radioed her location to Spencer and Sam did the same to Mick.

“You did good,” Sam said to her as they made their way down the stairs slowly. “Considering you never went to the academy; I see why Gideon picked you.” Piper pushed her hands in her pockets, beaming at the compliment.

“Thanks,” she said, tucking a flying strand of hair behind her ear. “But I’m not sure I did much. I just know the city.”

“Fair,” he agreed solemnly. “But you’ve got potential. If, uh, you ever get bored of Hotch, I’d like to work with you,” he said, and Piper froze.

“M—Me? Why?” Sam turned to face her, shrugging.

“You’ve got heart. That doesn’t last in a job like this,” he said. “I want to change that.” He pulled out a card from his jacket. “I’ll make room if you ever want it.”

“Cooper, if I had gone to the academy, would you still be giving me this card?” Piper held her breath for Sam to answer honestly.

“Maybe not,” he said candidly. “But I want you because you haven’t been. Your head works differently.” Piper looked lost. “You follow your gut. They don’t teach that in the academy. That’s what Gideon saw. That’s why you’ve got to be more careful than the others. Take the card.” Piper looked at him thoughtfully and accepted it as they heard SUVs honking outside. Piper slipped the card into her pocket.

“Thanks,” she said. “I think those are our rides.”

“Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting now, would we?” Sam grinned and Piper mirrored it. They sprinted down the steps and bounded into their respective vehicles.

\--

Emily unlatched the carton of beers, grabbing two to pass one to Mick who stood beside Gina and Derek. “Thanks,” she said before moving to his other side.

“You’re gonna wanna watch out for this one. She’s gonna have a hard time getting over me,” Mick joked.

“Like kicking a virus,” Emily scoffed, opening her bottle.

“You know, I could’ve just missed.”

“With your ego, not a chance,” Emily retaliated. Mick smirked and Derek chuckled behind him. He clinked his beer bottle against hers and Emily glanced behind him to check Rossi. He stood between Spencer who had an arm latched around Piper and Simms.

“You know, I actually think San Quentin was nicer,” Rossi said, glancing around the make-shift office.

“Trust me, it’s not,” Simms answered honestly.

“What do you mean?” Spencer asked genuinely.

“I spent a year in San Quentin redecorating the place,” Simms deadpanned, and Spencer nodded slowly before whispering to Piper over his bowl of nuts.

“You’ll tell me later?”

“Yup,” she nodded, popping a cashew in her mouth before Simms asked her the best place to get drinks near here. “Oh, Trick Dog, always,” she said. “Best cocktails in the city. Mick will never leave.”

“Awesome, I’ve been looking for a place to dump him,” Simms joked. The 4 of them turned to join the others as Hotch and Cooper trailed over. The group raised their bottles of beer and Spencer raised his own bucket of nuts.

“Awesome, I’ve been looking for a place to dump him,” Simms joked. The 4 of them turned to join the others as Hotch and Cooper trailed over. The group raised their bottles of beer and Spencer raised his own bucket of nuts. The units swapped stories and jokes over large pizzas until drowsiness overcame the team and they fell asleep one by one.

* * *

The flight wasn't until 10:30 the next morning and Piper had managed to extricate herself from Spencer's arms. She froze when he shifted and snatched her jacket and cell as soon as she was confident, he was asleep. But his breathing had shifted, and his eyes flickered open, catching sight of Piper slipping out onto California Street. Against his every bodily instinct, Spencer pulled himself up from the floor and grabbed his cardigan, stepping over each sleeping agent as he tried to get to the door when his foot caught in Derek's ankle. "Where you going?" Derek mumbled in his sleep. Spencer was about to answer but the muscled agent fell back asleep promptly. Spencer chuckled quietly as he untangled his foot before stepping out.

Sunrise was imminent as he followed Piper's brisk figure. It hit him just how well she knew the city as she crossed the street haphazardly, almost like a New Yorker, holding out a hand as she ran past a cab and ducking into little alleys and into the Marina District. Spencer had to duck behind a wall as Piper threw a glance to the east. By the time he'd glanced over, Piper had taken off her jacket and was sprinting fully down a street and into a corner. Spencer groaned, following her, but by the time he'd turned the corner, she was gone. He couldn't go back; he didn't remember the way. He didn't want to profile his own girlfriend, but he did regardless, glancing at the neighbourhood he was in until his eyes caught on the sign. His heart sunk as he made his way to the graveyard, stopping by the florist next to the sign. He slipped the cash into the woman's hand, grasping the fresh bouquet of lilies as he wandered inside.

His eyes scanned the graveyard. It was small, local and kept beautifully. Piper was seated next to a flowering peach tree, her head leaning against the trunk, smiling softly as she spoke. He felt an intruder in this garden of peace. He didn't know Aubrey's favourite flowers. He didn't even know why he was holding lilies. Everyone knew roses were the most popular graveyard flowers but before he could run as far as he was capable, which wasn't very far if you asked him, Piper turned her head. Her eyes caught his frame and at first, she looked like a deer in headlights before her features softened. Spencer felt his feet move him forward towards her and she stood up. She only came up to his chin and a breeze blew a strand of hair across her face. Instinctively, Spencer tucked it behind her ear, and she leant into his touch. The first thing he should have said were condolences or asking if she was okay. "I got lilies," he said apologetically instead.

"Purity and beauty," Piper whispered. "Thank you," she managed.

"I, uh, I didn't know her favourite flowers," he said as Piper held his free hand. "I should've gotten roses or-"

"They're perfect, Spence." She smiled and he moved away from her to lay the lilies on the grave. Piper breathed in deeply as the sky was painted in reds and oranges. "You want coffee?" she asked. "I know a good place." She wrapped a hand in his, walking west on a familiar path as the sun rose behind them.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Piper tell Spencer of her job offer, and will she take it?

The sun was rising, golden dawn hitting Piper's tawny brown hair. She swirled her iced latte, still not saying a word to him yet. Instead, plucking up her courage, she slipped the phone number onto the table, pushing it to Spencer. His forehead wrinkled, glancing at Piper confusedly. He plunged, diving with his question. "What's this?"

"Sam Cooper's number," she answered evasively and Spencer sighed.

"I can see that Piper. Why do you have it?" She looked up at him, an uncharacteristic vulnerability in her eyes.

"He offered me a spot on his team." Spencer sat stock still, unsure of whether he was shocked, or surprised, or whether it would be offensive to be that. He knew she was more than qualified to do it, considering Gideon was very hard to impress. He didn't doubt that Sam was impressed with her either. But her eyes were clouded over with conflict as she moved her stare to her coffee. "He said I have to be more careful," Piper scoffed, refusing to meet Spencer's gaze.

"Why?"

"Cooper stopped playing by the rules," she said. "He wasn't supposed to be here, but he came anyway."

"Yeah, he could've gotten fired." Piper nodded.

"He followed his gut." She didn't say the rest of what was on her mind, but he knew. She doubted whether Hotch would've done the same thing.

"Don't you trust Hotch?" Her head snapped up.

"With my life."

"So, what's the problem?" Piper sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"JJ rejects hundreds of requests every day based on priority," she said helplessly. "And she does a great job, don't get me wrong. But..." she trailed off.

"You think you could be doing more," he said quietly. It was barely more than a whisper. He didn't want to imagine what the job would be without her.

"I-I don't know, Spence. That's the problem," she said miserably before gazing at the horizon, raw sunlight lighting up her face. "I feel like Damocles." Spencer straightened, confused and Piper sighed. "Spencer, I'm not a profiler," she confessed. "I'm not an agent. I'm just a researcher."

"Wh-Of course you're a profiler."

"No," she corrected him. "I'm a psychologist. Spence, I don't know how to explain this, but I'm not good at this. Cooper said the same thing, that I have potential," she spat. "I'm not meant for this, and Strauss knows it, if not now then she will later. Sooner or later, she's going to realise that I'm not-"

"Stop," Spencer said sternly. "Your PhDs, what did you get them for?" Piper sighed.

"The effectiveness of CBT and group therapy on trauma victims, then the development of empathy within children and adolescents. Then it was alternatives to antipsychotic drugs in the treatment of mood disorders and the role of societal norms in exacerbating mental disorders." Her voice was quiet, toneless as she listed her different PhD thesis topics. Spencer leaned over, gently taking her hand in his.

"Piper, you might be the last person in the world to realise this," he said, gentle sternness in his voice. "But you're the most incredible person I've met. You're unstoppable and brave and brilliant and-" She didn't get to hear what else she was. She'd already leaned in to kiss him, raising a hand around his neck to pull him closer. He felt her tug softly at his hair. The smell of coffee and wisteria surrounded him and she tasted of watermelon chapstick. By the time she pulled away, he'd forgotten what he was about to say. Piper bit her lip, but the war in her eyes had stilled as she grasped the card on the table. Before he could say another word, she'd ripped up the number.

"Strauss can do whatever the hell she likes." Piper grinned. Spencer wanted this moment to last forever, the two of them, a cafe, and the sun rising behind them. But the team would be waking up any moment, wondering where the last two members of the team were. Piper proposed getting coffee for the team as a cover and they paid for a dozen takeaway lattes to the confusion of their waitress.


End file.
